


Guidance

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, Smut, Spandexverse, Topping from the Bottom, Yaoi, ooc, sub!Demise, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demise was in charge of teaching Link everything he needs to know. That includes the pleasures of sex as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I fully blame Demon and Speed for this. Demon had written a sub!Demise story a while ago (which you guys should definitely read, by the way) and the idea really stuck with me. I love the aspect of Demise actually submitting sexually (and emotionally as well). So, here’s my take on it. 
> 
> Warning: Topping from the bottom, sub!Demise, top!Link, yaoi, smut, OOCness
> 
> Pairing: DemiLink
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda.

“Master, can I ask you a question?” Link asked from the entrance to Demise’s room, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

Demise briefly lifted his gaze up from his papers to look at Link. His eyebrow was raised in question and he let out a grunt before his eyes flickered back down to his paperwork. “Go ahead.”

Link licked his lips and the blush on his face grew brighter before he coughed awkwardly. “How…um…what does… _it_ feel like?” Link croaked out, stuttering slightly. 

Demise’s pen ceased its writing and he gazed up from his paperwork again. Slight surprise was present on his face. “What exactly do you mean by “it”, little hero?” 

Link coughed again, his blush moving down to his neck. “You know…,” Link mumbled out his answer, his eyes not making contact with Demise. 

The Demon King lifted an eyebrow and sighed before placing his pen down on the desk. “Cease with your mumbling, little hero. I can barely understand you,” Demise snapped out, the vein in his forehead throbbing slightly. 

Whimpering softly, link ducked his head down. For a few moments, he didn’t talk at all and Demise was about to snap out again when Link suddenly let out a deep breath. “What does it feel like…to…to _p-penetrate_ someone?” Link stammered, his face completely red. 

Demise’s eyebrows flew up on his face. He had actually been expecting the little hero to answer, but he sure didn’t expect such a question. Honestly, he had been expecting something much less…explicit. But it was quite obvious that that was Link’s original question, based on how bright his face was. A small smile came to Demise’s face as he took in the little hero’s embarrassed appearance. It was both amusing and a bit arousing. 

“Come here, little hero,” Demise said as he pushed himself away from his desk. 

Link gazed up with shy eyes before he slowly made his way over towards Demise. The Demon King parted his legs so that Link could move in-between them. Both of the little hero’s hands move to rest on both of Demise’s thighs. Demise grunted and tilted his head up slightly, watching Link with curious eyes. 

“What has prompted this question all of a sudden, little hero?” Demise asked. 

Link’s mouth fell open and for a few moments, he didn’t answer. His eyes flickered back and forth across Demise’s face before he finally bit his lip and gained the courage to answer. “I…I had a dream recently…,” Link trailed off. 

Demise held back the urge to chuckle. He was pretty sure that he knew what kind of dream the child had. It wasn’t that hard to figure out. But Demise had to admit, it was quite surprising that Link would be having such dreams, given how innocent he was. He had always thought that the little hero was content with being submissive. But it appeared as though he had been mistaken. 

“You had a dream about penetrating Ghirahim?” Demise asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. 

Link’s breath hitched slightly before he looked up at Demise with wide eyes. And to Demise’s surprise, the little hero shook his head. “No…”

“Then who?” the Demon King asked, not even remotely sure who Link was talking about anymore. He had thought that the little hero had been talking about Ghirahim before, but he was obviously wrong. 

Link immediately tensed, his mouth clamping shut. He ducked his head down and clenched his fists shut. Demise could hear Link breathing harshly. Sighing softly, Demise leaned over his chair and placed his hand on Link’s head, slightly ruffling his blonde hair. He had an inkling about who Link had dreamed about, but he wanted to hear it from the little hero’s mouth. 

“Just tell me who, Link,” Demise whispered gently. 

Link snapped his head at the gentle tone, his eyes wide in shock. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, almost to the point of jumping into his throat. He could feel his body starting to shake and his stomach was twisting up into knots. There was no way that he could tell his Master his desires. They were dirty. They were wrong. And not to mention, they were completely unrealistically. 

But even with those thoughts in mind, a part of Link still wanted to confess. And confess he did. 

“It was you.”

The entire room fell silent. Link and with Demise were staring at each other wide eyes, neither truly believing what he had just been said. Link’s face steadily grew pale n horror, his breath hitching in fear. He couldn’t believe what he had just said. Why had he said that? Now Demise would punish him for thinking about something like that. Or worse, he would probably be forced out of the castle-

“Very well,” Demise said simply. 

Link froze and stared at Demise, his mouth falling open. “W-what?”

Chuckling softly, Demise pressed his hand on Link’s head, digging his fingers into the little hero’s hair. “I said, very well. You wish to know what it is like to penetrate somebody, so it is my job to put those wonders to rest.”

Link gasped loudly and he felt his knees buckle suddenly. Luckily, Demise’s reflexes were quick enough to catch Link before he collapsed to the ground. He curled his arm around Link’s back, pulling him close to his chest. With little effort, Demise lifted Link up into his lap. Another gasp left Link’s mouth and he instinctively grabbed onto his Master’s shoulders. 

“M-Master?” Link choked out. 

“Come back in here after dinner, little hero. We shall fully discuss your desire then,” Demise said before releasing Link from his grip. 

Link stared up at his Master with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open. He wasn’t even sure where to begin. Demise was actually considering his thought. He was actually going to talk to Link about it. Oh Goddess, Link nearly doubled over in happiness and shock. He tried to tell himself not to get too excited, that he would just end up disappointing himself later on when it turned out that Demise would just want to talk. 

But he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

*******

“Why are you so happy today, Skychild?” Ghirahim asked as Link was washing the dishes. 

Lifting his head up in shock, Link stared at Ghirahim with wide eyes before a slight blush came to his face. “What do you mean?”

Rolling his eyes, Ghirahim leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. “You know exactly what I mean. You’ve had this disgusting smile on your face ever since you left Master’s room. What’s happening tonight?” the Demon Lord asked with narrowed eyes, leaning in close to Link. 

Link backed away and resumed washing the dishes. However, the blush on his face never went away. “Nothing…I’m going to talk to Demise after I’m finished here.”

Ghirahim scoffed and uncrossed his arms, pushing himself away from the counter. “Oh yeah. Just _‘talk to Master’_. Like I’d believe that.”

“But it’s the truth!” Link exclaimed. 

“Of course it is Skychild. When you finally work up the courage to actually tell me the truth, you know where to find me,” Ghirahim said before he made his way out of the kitchen. 

But before Ghirahim left the room, he stopped in the doorway, his hand on the wall. Sparing a glance over his shoulder, a slight smirk came to his face and Ghirahim tilted his head up. “Let me know how tonight goes, Skychild. I expect details.”

After stating that, the Demon Lord left the kitchen, his cape flowing out behind him. Link blushed brightly and coughed in embarrassment, scrubbing the plates harder. He couldn’t believe that Ghirahim had known that Demise and himself were going to be having intercourse, even though Link said nothing. But then again, the blush on his face had probably tipped him off. 

Licking his lips, Link groaned underneath his breath as his mind took him back to the dream that he had had the previous night. He had dreamt of laving his Master with attention, lapping at the thick muscles and large torso. He had sucked on Demise’s nipples until they were hard pebbles underneath his tongue. He had rocked against the large bulge underneath his Master’s cape. 

But the best part of his dream was that Link had fucked Demise. 

But even better than that was that even though Demise had been submissive, he still had maintained his dominant nature. His hands had rested on Link’s hips, guiding him inside of his entrance. His deep voice had floated over his body, enveloping him whole. 

Another whimper left Link’s mouth as he felt the first signs of arousal pulling at his nerves. Shaking his head rapidly, Link licked his lips and quickly finished washing the dishes. He needed to get out of the kitchen before somebody else came inside and saw him hard. That would be absolutely embarrassing. 

*******

Demise rubbed the sore muscles of his neck before he stretched his body. He had been signing treaties and agreements for the entire afternoon and he was tired now. His entire body was screaming at him to go to his bed and slip underneath the cool sheets. But he couldn’t, not yet. 

He was still expecting the little hero to come to his room. It was well after dinner and Link was probably on his way to his room. With that thought, Demise smiled slightly and stood up slowly, groaning as his sore muscles protested against the movement. He really needed to reconsider getting a new seat. It wouldn’t do if the Demon King suffered from constant body pains. 

Stretching his body again to make sure that he got as much of the soreness out of his body that he would get, Demise made his way over to his bed. He laid down on top of the sheets and sighed in pleasure as the cool sheets cooled down his overheated body somewhat. He slumped onto his bed and shut his eyes momentarily, slipping his arms behind his head for support. 

A sudden jarring movement shook Demise out of his light doze. Blinking his eyes open, Demise groaned softly and moved one of the hands from behind his head to rub at his eyes. It appeared as though he had fallen asleep. Groaning in distaste, Demise cracked open his eyes again and looked right up into Link’s bright eyes. 

“Master?” Link asked softly, a slight hint of worry in his voice. 

Chuckling softly, Demise rested his hand on Link’s shoulder. “Mmm…yes, little hero?”

Link bit his lip nervously. “A-are you…tired? If so, I can just come back tomorrow evening,” he stated softly, looking at Demise with meek eyes. 

Demise immediately shook his head, curling his hand up into Link’s hair. “No. I said that we would talk tonight, and we shall do exactly that.”

Link looked at his Master with an expression as though he didn’t believe him, but he nodded his head anyway. Satisfied with the answer, Demise spread his legs on the bed and moved Link so that he was sitting in-between his legs. The Demon King moved both of his hands to cradle Link’s face, rubbing the skin of his cheeks. 

“Now, you wish to dominate me in bed, is this correct?” Demise asked, never taking his eyes away from Link.

Blushing at the blunt statement, Link stammered for a bit before nodding his head rapidly. “Y-yes Master.”

“And what exactly do you expect from when during this? Do you expect for me to submit completely under you? Do you wish to take full control as though you were the Master?” Demise asked, a small hint of danger in his voice present. 

At once, Link shook his head. “No! I would…I mean, I don’t want that. I…I want you to…I want you to teach me!” Link exclaimed, slapping his hands over his mouth. 

Demise raised an eyebrow and moved his hands down to Link’s shoulders, pulling the little hero closer to his chest. “You still wish for me to be in control?”

Link nodded his head slowly, biting his lip. “If that’s alright with you, Master…,” Link trailed off. 

A chuckle left Demise’s mouth and he pressed his lips against Link’s. A yelp left the little hero’s mouth at the touch before he melted under Demise’s grip. His hands rested on the Demon King’s chest, rubbing the skin gently. Demise’s chest rumbled with a growl, causing Link to jump slightly. Demise laughed into the kiss, his tongue licking at the seam of Link’s lips. 

Unable to do much else, Link parted his lips and let his Master take full claim of his mouth. Their tongues danced around each other, brushing against each other’s mouths and exploring every crevice that they could. 

A few minutes later, Demise broke the kiss and licked his lips. A flush was present on Link’s cheeks. Growling in appreciation at the sight, Demise moved his hands down to Link’s lower back, kneading the flesh there. 

“Very well, little hero. For tonight, you are allowed to penetrate me. However, I am in charge of our pace. Is that understood?” Demise asked. 

Link nodded his head rapidly, his eyes sparkling brightly in excitement. Demise tilted his head up and smiled again before relaxing against the bed. “Then start with our clothing. Strip yourself, and then take care of my clothing,” Demise commanded before removing his hands from Link’s lower back. 

Moaning softly at the command, Link moved back a few inches from Demise and began stripping himself of his clothing, removing his shirt and pants with ease. He threw both articles of clothing across the room, not at all worried about where they went. He then turned his attention to his boxers, removing them slowly. 

Demise watched the entire show with lustful eyes. While the child wasn’t particularly seductive when it came to removing his clothing, the innocent way that he did so was very…arousing. He licked his lips slowly and moved his hands back behind his head for support. 

As Demise watched Link’s article of clothing leave his body, he growled loudly at the sight. “Good, little hero. Now come over here.”

Body shuddering at the husky tone, Link crawled towards his Master. He licked his lips, a nervous smile on his face. As he drew closer to Demise, he gasped as he was suddenly grabbed and pulled closer to the hard chest. His hands immediately went down to Demise’s thighs to make sure that he didn’t end up falling. His fingers curled around the cape around his Master’s hips and he looked up into blood-red eyes. 

“Take off my cape, little hero,” Demise growled out seductively in Link’s ear, taking the lobe into his mouth. 

Whining loudly, Link shut his eyes and stared panting softly at the feeling of his Master against him. Curling his fingers even more into the cape, Link pulled at the cloth before it finally gave away underneath his hands. The cloth pooled into his hands, falling from around Demise’s hips. Link gazed down at his Master’s arousal and whimpered at the sight. His rim twitched at the sight of it and he had to hold himself back from rutting against the large girth. 

Gazing up at his Master with nervous eyes, Link silently asked for guidance. A smile came across Demise’s face and Link watched as the Demon King moved a hand up towards him. He let his own wrist be taken by Demise and his breath hitched as he was led towards his Master’s cock.

“I want you to stroke it, little hero. But not too fast,” Demise said in a husky voice. 

Nodding his head in understanding, Link slowly began to stroke the large arousal in his hand. He watched in awe as the mass twitched and leaked underneath his fingertips. Licking his lips, Link was barely able to hold himself back from licking the slit of Demise’s cock. He lapped at the pre-come that had collected there, moaning softly at the taste. 

Demise groaned at the feeling and threw his head back. “Mmm…Link…,” Demise groaned out. 

Link twitched at the sound of his name before shivering. It was very rare that Demise ever called him by his name before. But he wouldn’t deny that it didn’t sound arousing, especially when it was groaned out. 

But before Link could even start sucking Demise off, he found himself pulled away from the shaft quickly. A loud growl left the Demon King’s mouth before he kissed Link roughly. Link cried out in surprise and shivered against his Master. 

Demise moved away from Link’s lips, his tongue licking at the plump mouth. Eyes flashing in lust, Demise smirked and tilted his head towards the nightstand. “Get the container of lube out. You will need to prepare me.”

Link gasped and arched his back at those words, his arousal brushing against Demise’s. The Demon King groaned at the feeling before he bucked his hips lightly against Link. Their arousals slid against each other wetly, their pre-come mixing together. Link whined at the feeling and wrapped his arms around his Master, rutting quickly against the Demon King. 

Noticing that Link was starting to lose himself, Demise pressed a hand to Link’s shoulders and pushed him back. Grabbing onto the base of his cock, Demise desperately tried to reign himself back in. He couldn’t lose himself like that so soon. He was supposed to be guiding the little hero through his first time. 

Licking his lips, Demise reached across the bed and opened the nightstand drawer, pulling out a container of lube. He threw the container over towards Link, who caught it with ease. “Master?”

“Pour some lube on your fingers so that you can prepare me,” Demise said before moving onto his back and spreading his legs. 

Links breath hitched at the statement and he stared at his Master with wide eyes. Gulping in nervousness, Link popped open the cap and poured a liberal amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing the thick liquid in his hand. He flashed a look of worry towards his Master and Demise gave him a comforting gaze back. 

Taking in a deep breath, Link scooted closer to Demise and pressed one of his fingers hesitantly against his entrance. A hitch in his Master’s breath reached his ears and Link gazed up at Demise momentarily. 

“Stop hesitating and just prepare me, little hero,” Demise rumbled out, one of his legs curling around Link’s waist to pull him closer. 

Link gasped and slipped his finger inside of his Master, wiggling it around. Demise groaned deep in his throat and shut his eyes, basking in the feeling. He was not as familiar with being taken as he had been in his younger years. But there was still a pit of fire that started to burn deep inside of him. 

Mesmerized by his Master’s expression upon slipping his finger inside of him, Link quickly maneuvered his second finger inside of the tight entrance, massaging the walls gently. Another groan left Demise’s mouth and his rim tightened around Link’s fingers before it relaxed slightly. Staring at the entrance closely, Link watched as his fingers thrust in and out of his Master.

Curling his fingers up, Link started to search for the spot inside of his Master that would make him moan loudly. When he felt a bump that felt slightly different from the other muscle around his fingers, Link pressed it cautiously. 

Demise’s eye snapped open and his hips bucked up slightly towards Link’s fingers. His entire body buzzed in pleasure as Link started to press against his prostate. He had forgotten just how wonderful and pleasurable it felt to have his prostate massaged. Throwing his head back, Demise bared his teeth and let out a deep breath. 

Link quickly slipped a third finger inside of Demise, his pace picking up slightly. He spread his fingers, trying to stretch out his Master a bit more. Once Demise’s entrance was relaxed enough for him to slip inside, Link removed his fingers, his eyebrows flying up on his face as he heard a soft whine leave his Master’s mouth. 

But before Link could linger on the thought, Demise sat up and grabbed onto Link’s shoulder, pulling him into another kiss. Link immediately yielded against his Master, relaxing in his rough grip. But before he could get completely comfortable, Demise moved away from Link’s lips and growled softly. 

“No more preparation,” the Demon King said. 

Whimpering loudly, Link reached for the container of lube and poured some in the palm of his hand, coating his cock completely. Link had to stop himself from stroking himself off. Before he could get carried away, he gripped the base of his cock, squeezing it to starve away his slowly approaching orgasm. 

He wouldn’t be coming prematurely inside of his Master. That would be completely embarrassing. 

Moving closer to Demise, Link lined up his cock up with his Master’s entrance. The head pressed against the rim, teasing the pucker slightly. Unable to help himself, Link slowly rubbed the head of his arousal up and down Demise’s entrance, watching in slight amusement and awe as the tight skin twitched. 

“ _Little hero!_ Cease your teasing and just fuck me!” Demise snapped out, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

Moaning at the command, Link slipped himself completely inside of his Master. His eyes widened and they started to glaze over as the pleasure in his body skyrocketed. He had never felt something as amazing as that. Demise’s entrance was twitching and tightening around him. The heat was almost unbearable, cocooning his entire cock. 

Link whined at the feeling and couldn’t hold himself from thrusting up into the wet heat. He clenched his eyes shut and his mouth hung open as his hips continued bucking inside of his Master. 

“Link!” Demise suddenly snapped out. 

Halting his movements, Link gazed down at his Master’s angry face. Link shrunk back, whimpered softly. “Master-”

“I understand that you’ve never felt anything like this before. But you must control yourself. There is no rush at all,” Demise said in a gentle voice, his features softening somewhat. 

Nodding his head, Link grabbed onto Demise’s hips, looked up at his Master with shy eyes. Demise nodded his head and spread his legs a bit more before relaxing. Preparing himself, Link slowly began to thrust inside of his Master. Soft moans and whimpers left Link’s mouth as Demise tightened around him again and he was barely able to keep himself from thrusting erratically. 

However, the slow pace that Link was going through soon wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He wanted to…fuck his Master, not holding back at all. Link must have shown his desire on his face somehow, because Demise curled his legs around Link’s hips, pulling him closer to his body. He gasped as he felt his Master start to buck against him and taking that as a signal, Link quickened his pace. 

Loud grunts and growls left Demise’s mouth, the Demon King not even bothering to stop the noises from leaving his mouth. It wasn’t often that Demise left those noises out of his mouth while they were having sex, so heard them made Link’s cock even harder. 

Wet noises filled the room, blending in with the noises leaving both males mouths. Sweat started to drip from their foreheads, slipping down onto the covers. 

“Link…touch my cock,” Demise groaned out, gritting his teeth together. 

In a daze, Link moved one of his hands away from his Master’s hips and trailed it down his body until his fingers were wrapped around the large girth. His fingertips teased the head, collecting and spreading the pre-come around. After a few seconds of teasing though, Link finally curled his hard around Demise’s cock, stroking it in time of his thrusts. 

Demise arched his back and grabbed onto the covers, writhing underneath Link. Absolutely breathless, Link stared at his Master with wide eyes. He had never seen the Demon King so out of control before. He was completely taken over by the pleasure in his body. A sense of pride went through Link’s body. He was the one who made his Master writhe underneath him. He was giving his Master pleasure. 

Gasping loudly, Link tightened his grip on Demise’s hip as his cock started to twitch inside of his Master. His stomach started to twist up in a knot, heat traveling down to his groin in a rush. Throwing his head back, Link moaned loudly as he released inside of Demise, his hips never slowing down. 

Demise growled at the feeling and he moved one of his hands down to his cock, pushing Link’s own hand out of the way. The Demon King stroked his arousal quickly, bucking up into his hand. He tightened his rim around the little hero’s wilting arousal, drawing a whimper from Link’s mouth. 

Licking his lips, Demise arched his back and spilled all over his hand, his body tightening up. Heat spread all across his body, causing his muscles to tremble and quiver at the feeling. He slumped against the bed, his body still shaking from the intense orgasm. Moving his dirty hand away from his cock, Demise wiped it on the covers, not caring if he was messing up the linen at the moment. He shut his eyes and breathed in deeply, a satisfied smile spreading across his face. 

Movement to his right caused Demise to crack an eye open. Link was burrowing in close to Demise, holding onto his arm. Soft whimpers were leaving his mouth and his body was shaking slightly. Chuckling softly, Demise slowly rolled his body over towards Link and brought the little hero into his arms, shutting his eyes as he got comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I actually really like writing top!Link. He’s so adorable when he’s topping. Perhaps I should do a story with Link actually acting dominant though…


End file.
